


Sunscreen

by IchaIchaTactics



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaTactics/pseuds/IchaIchaTactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the weather heats up he smells like sunscreen... </p><p>A short story about the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

When the weather heats up he smells like sunscreen. When June rolls in and the weather starts moving into the eighties, Kon can practically smell it before he’s even near him. It overpowers Tim's usual scent, which is just a mix of whatever hair products, toothpaste, and detergent he uses that Kon doesn’t actually know the names of. That's not to say that it smells bad or gives him a headache or anything like that. It just smelt _like_ sunscreen and Conner didn't know how to explain it in any other way.

Sunscreen meant Tim would wear shorts and rarely, maybe once, a tank top. He'd only wear the tank top if they were somewhere very private and hot, like on the Kent farm. Tim couldn't exactly risk showing off too many of the scars he'd collected. Tim actually almost looked a little funny in an outfit like that, as opposed to his usual leather and kelvar working gear. Funny as it might be, Conner still took it as an opportunity to stare at his bare arms and legs...

Tim would also sweat, despite the wardrobe change, and that would just make the sunscreen scent a little more prominent. It'd also spark Tim to have to push his hair out of his face in any way he could; So a hair tie, or a headband, which made Conner grin and bite his own tongue when Tim would make a face at him smiling. Tim would also mumble about cutting his hair short and Kon would quickly look a little worried and Tim would grin at him instead.

Kon didn't have the same problems Tim had with the heat. He literally thrived off the sun, got his immense power right from those UV rays, and personally was a big fan of the tropics. But he didn't mind stopping in a store with air conditioning or going swimming so Tim could cool off.

His favorite way to help Tim cool off was actually once the sun started going down. Conner was able to scoop Tim up and fly them high enough for the temperature to drop to a comfortable level. Tim would loosely keep his arms around his neck and talk quietly to him. They'd circle around the area or go to a good late night fast food joint as a short stop, and both Tim and Kon would enjoy the leisurely pace and the view. Kon would also maybe nuzzle into Tim's neck and enjoy the smell of his sunscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a summertime prompt on tumblr that had 'sunscreen' as a prompt and I immediately thought TimKon.  
> I'm still trying to keep my fics short until I'm back into the swing of things.


End file.
